


make my wish come true (all I want for christmas is you)

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Fighting between Gods, Fix-It, M/M, Quentin gets a new body, Resurrection, major character death for only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Thanatos cut him off, “Hades is the God of the Underworld, but I am the God of Death and you are not supposed to be here yet Quentin Coldwater.”“I’m sorry what?” He was confused. He had died, hadn’t he? He had stopped running and let the magic take him.“Yes, you did stop, but you were only supposed to be in a coma. You were not supposed to die yet. It seems that Hades decided to ignore what was meant to be.” Thanatos replied apparently reading Quentin’s mind as well.“Okay?” He had apparently gotten caught up in the middle of a fight between Gods.“Your original body is gone, or else I would put you back in that, so I found you another one.”“Wait what’s happening?” He was so confused.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	make my wish come true (all I want for christmas is you)

**Author's Note:**

> There's this movie I've watched a lot called 'Here Comes Mr. Jordan' based on the play 'Heaven Can Wait' about a character who is killed before it was their time and they're sent back to Earth, but in a new body and I got this idea to write this fix-it. 
> 
> Since it's almost Christmas I thought it would be nice for Santa to drop Q off.
> 
> I hope you like it.

"Hello Hades"

"Thanatos, what brings you here?"

"I thought I would remind you who the God of Death was."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You can't just send people to me if it's not their time yet!"

"I don't!"

"Quentin Coldwater?"

"Oh him. Look I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. He's the reason Persephone is no more."

"Well be that as it may he wasn't supposed to die, so I gave him his life back."

"You what?!"

"He was not supposed to come to me yet, so I sent him back. Had to give him a new body since the other one burned up, but I think it will do nicely. I had Nick drop him off since he was going that way." He didn't even wait for Hades' response, and left the God to ponder his statement.

~~~~

A “Day” Prior

"Hello Quentin"

“Um hello? Where am I and who are you?”

“Forgive me, my name is Thanatos and I am the God of Death and you are in my domain.”

“But, I thought Hades…”

Thanatos cut him off, “Hades is the God of the Underworld, but I am the God of Death and you are not supposed to be here yet Quentin Coldwater.”

“I’m sorry what?” He was confused. He had died, hadn’t he? He had stopped running and let the magic take him.

“Yes, you did stop, but you were only supposed to be in a coma. You were not supposed to die yet. It seems that Hades decided to ignore what was meant to be.” Thanatos replied apparently reading Quentin’s mind as well.

“Okay?” He had apparently gotten caught up in the middle of a fight between Gods. This was perfect.

“Your original body is gone, or else I would put you back in that, so I found you another one.”

“Wait what’s happening?” He was so confused.

“I’m sending you back. I don’t care what Hades thinks, this is my domain and you are not supposed to be here yet, so I’m sending you back. Nick will take you where you need to go.”

“Nick?”

“Oh you might call him Santa. He will be stopping by your friend's place on his flight tomorrow night.”

“Okay.” He was still so confused and disoriented, but this God was sending him back so maybe he should just go with it. This wasn’t where he thought he would end up after walking through the doorway, but when had anything in his life gone as expected. He’d had a little time to think after seeing Penny and maybe Penny was right, but now he just really missed Eliot and his friends. He’d been so tired when he stopped and it had been so much. Maybe it would be better even if Eliot didn’t love him they could still be friends. He wanted to be friends with Alice too, thinking over everything he’d broken his promise to her and at least if he went back he could apologize.

“Okay? You are consenting to me sending you back?” Thanatos asked him.

“Yeah I mean yes.” He answered.

“Good.”

~~~~

He was in the bowling alley, the one he had gone to with Julia when they had come down to get Alice back.

Sitting down on one of the chairs he let out a sigh. He had no concept of time down here, but it was already Christmas on Earth? Maybe the gang had decorated the penthouse or something. Hopefully they’d be happy to see him again or whoever’s body Thanatos was giving him. It was such an absurd concept, he was going to become someone different. He still looked like himself down here. Would he come to like the new body as much as he liked this one? He hadn’t even asked Thanatos any questions about the new body. Would he be able to do magic in his new body?

“Quentin?” A kind voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” He answered unsure of who this was even if he had a feeling he might know.

“I’m Nick or Santa and I’m here to take you home.”

“Do I still have one?” He didn’t mean to ask that, but it just came out.

Santa knelt down and looked into Quentin’s eyes, “Quentin, I’ve been around for a long time and I’ve been to a lot of places and I’ve learned a few things. One of those things is that home is what we make with the people we love. It’s not a place. Yes, you still have a home because you still love a group of people who might be idiots and they still love you.”

“I don’t know how they could? I mean after everything.” He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

“You’ll never know if you don’t see.”

“You don’t happen to know anything about my new body do you?” He might as well try to get a few questions answered before.

“What do you want to know?”

“Will I still be able to do magic?” He hoped he would.

Santa let out a deep sigh, “Quentin your magic was a part of you. Just because you’re in a new body doesn’t mean you’ll lose it. Everything that you were and yes even the depression will still be a part of you, you’ll just be in a new body. So come on I’ve got a busy night.”

Santa held out his hand to Quentin and then suddenly they were in the sleigh.

It was just like the stories, Q thought.

~~~~

Christmas Eve in the Penthouse

“This is nice.” Margo contemplated.

The lights on the tree were twinkling and the candles on the Menorah were lit. There was a fire glowing and there were presents under the tree. Josh had strung up blue and white lights on the balcony.

He was laying with his head in Margo’s lap and there were glasses of wine in their hands. It had all the appearance of a wonderful Christmas Eve, but appearances could always be deceiving. Margo thought it would be good for them to spend the holidays with everyone, but honestly all he wanted to do was go to bed and just stay there forever.

“Margo I miss him.” He couldn’t pretend, not tonight.

“I know sweetie, I miss him too.” She stroked his hair with her free hand.

“Do you think we missed something? I know Alice and Julia looked at some spells, but there has to be a way. This is just too hard.”

“We petitioned Hades, we cast numerous spells, we even wrote a letter to fucking Santa! Honey, I want him back too, but what else can we do?” She replied.

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound outside.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, sitting up.

“I have no idea” Margo answered him.

“Hope I’m not interrupting your night.” A guy dressed all in red said as he came inside from the door to the balcony.

“Who the fuck are you?” Margo asked. Eliot loved her way with words.

“Santa. I’m a friend of Alice’s.”

Just then, the rest of the gang came out of their respective rooms obviously woken up by the noise.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Alice asked.

So apparently the guy wasn’t off his rocker, Eliot thought.

“I brought you all a present from Thanatos.” Nick replied.

“Who?” They all asked almost in unison.

“The God of Death.” Nick answered with a chuckle.

“Okay, so what’s the present.” Eliot asked and now he was standing up so this was a thing that was happening.

“It might be good if you all sat down.” Santa told them.

“Okay.” And they all sat down because of course they did.

“I know you’ve lost someone close to you recently and…”

Eliot cut him off, “No! Whatever trick this is we’re not biting. We’ve tried everything and nothing!” He was crying now and he felt Margo’s hand in his.

“I know.” Nick sighed as he replied, “Like I said this is a present from Thanatos. Time works differently down there and it’s only been a few days for Quentin. It wasn’t his time yet and the reason you couldn’t bring him back is because Thanatos already decided to send him back. Now, the only thing is that Quentin has a new body. It’s still your Quentin even if it doesn’t look like him.” Nick’s voice was gentle as he explained it.

“You’re fucking with us right?” He sat the glass of wine down on the end table.

“Eliot shhh! Nick wouldn’t do that. He’s a friend. If he brought Q back then he means it.” Alice responded.

“So where is he?” Kady asked, her arms tight against her chest.

“Outside. I wanted to prepare you all beforehand.” Santa answered and then in the blink of an eye there was another person standing next to Nick. The guy looked a hell of a lot like Brian, Eliot was thinking. “I know. Thanatos thought this body might help and the previous owner wasn’t using it anymore.”

“That’s Brian.” Josh said.

“Fuck, it is Quentin.” Penny suddenly said. “I’d know that brain anywhere even if I don’t particularly like it.”

Was it really Quentin, was this actually happening? “Q?” He asked, his voice breaking more than he thought it would.

Brian or Q rather turned and looked at him with a soft gaze, “El, it’s me.” He knew those eyes anywhere and for a moment everyone else disappeared.

He had no idea how it happened but then he was right in front of the new Q, holding the new Q’s hands. “It’s really you?” there were tears in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Q answered crying as well.

“I missed you so fucking much! I was gonna tell you. When I woke up, I had this big plan to tell you I loved you and I was wrong and I wanted to try again, but you weren’t there and every day since has been like a daze. I love you Quentin. You can never do that again okay?”

“You love me?”

“I really fucking do.”

“I love you too Eliot.”

He reached down and cupped new Q’s face and kissed him. He was going to have to get used to these new lips. He felt a bunch of arms around him and realized the rest of the gang was hugging them.

Glancing up after he broke the kiss, he saw Santa leaving through the balcony door and silently thanked him.

Suddenly Q was out of his arms and everyone else except 23 was hugging Quentin and telling him how much they missed him.

~~~~

“This is much better.” Margo said.

They were back on the couch. It had been a few hours since Santa had come, and Quentin’s head was laying in his lap. All that being resurrected must have taken it out of him. He’d carry Q to bed in a little bit.

“It really is Bambi.” He replied kissing her forehead.


End file.
